hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo World (Reboot)
Plot A remake of the original Nintendo World with considerably more content, better filming, and voice acting. This version of Nintendo World not only involves Sony, but Microsoft as well allowing for a very different plot than the original series. Hip With Today announced that this installment of Nintendo World will not have any volger language like the original did, with the exceptions of "damn," "hell," and "bitch" (none of which will be spoken by the Mario Brothers). The reboot begins the same way as the original though with more characters such as Pikachu, Link, Sonic, Mr. Game and Watch, and Kirby. The story seems to focus mainly on the Mario Bros. Cast The reboot of Nintendo World is the first installment to have voice actors rather than subtitles. While most voices are impressions of their video game counterparts, some are improvised and new, and others are soundbites taken from the character's video game dialogue. Tyler Redick - Mario, Captain Olimar, Mr. Game&Watch. Brett Slater - Pacman, GameOver, Sonic. Vincent Szachury - Luigi, Wesker, Ocelot, Sly Cooper, Sweet Tooth. Brennan Lowery - Riku, Fox, Professor E.Gadd Piggsy, Pikachu, Kirby, and Link are all soundbites from their respective games. EpisodesCategory:Hip With Today Tyler Redick announced in a Q&A video that the reboot of Nintendo World would be divided into Sagas rather than seasons. The first two Sagas will follow the same path as the first two seasons of the original series; Saga 1 being Corona's Saga and Saga 2 being GameOver's Saga. There are currently five Sagas planned and it is rumored that the 3rd Saga will feature an all new original character. The Corona Saga: Ep.1: It starts with Sony attacking Nintendo world. It shows General Pacman reading the Mt. Corona signatures and talking to his informer in Sony, Sly Cooper. Although the Mountain is fine, he detects Sonys there. Pacman has Captain Olimar search for the Sonys since he was patrolling near that area. When Captain Olimar arrives at the mountain he thinks that the radar messed up, however Piggsy soon attacks Captain Olimar. Captain Olimar narrowly escapes but the back rotors of the helicopter are damaged, which forces Captain Olimar to parachute out of the helicopter, or crash with it. Captain Olimar lands safely and quickly informs Pacman what happened. It then cuts to Piggsy who is greeted by GameOver as he explains his plans to destroy the Mario brothers.. Ep.2: General Pacman begins telling the main Nintendo fighters how Sony appears to be attacking with no plan and it's like the entire army went AWOL. Suddenly Sony attacks again on Nintendo's coast. Pacman dispatches most of the fighters to defend Nintendo, and has Mario and Luigi capture Piggsy. After Mario and Luigi leave, Sly Cooper tells Pacman that Sony did not authorize an attack on Nintendo and they are just as confused as Nintendo is. Sly Cooper is soon discovered near the end of their conversation and was supposedly shot. Meanwhile Captain Olimar leads the defense against the Sonys and Mario and Luigi capture Piggsy. Mr. Game and Watch informs General Pacman that Piggsy cannot comprehend any battle strategies or attack, after hearing this Pacman aborts the capture Piggsy mission. Captain Olimar successfully defended the coast, but it cuts to Riku, GameOver, Revolver Ocelot, and Wesker meeting about their plan to capture Mt. Corona to unleash a "god like being" there.Category:SeriesCategory:San Andreas Machinima